Cinderello
by Mrs. Luigi Vargas
Summary: For years, Sonic has been the slave of his stepfather, Dr. Robotnik, who has Sonic's stepbrothers on his side. Everything changes when the household gets a letter… A Cinderella parody.
1. Prologue

"Hey, you missed some spots, idiot."

"Hurry up; you _still_ have to clean my room!"

"What's wrong, did you wake up today with two left feet?"

Sonic grit his teeth as he continued to scrub his – no their – "humble" home. In reality, it was an only "slightly" expensive cottage. His "father" seemed to be a very rich man. Not that it mattered; it wasn't as if he got to experience any of the wealth anyway. His self-centered "brothers," Shadow and Silver, got all of the cool stuff while Sonic had these old and dirty rags and hand-me-downs to wear. 'Splendid…'

* * *

**A/N: ****Just a little thing that's been floating around in my head for a couple weeks. Just wanted to try it.**

**P.S: Yes, I _am_ putting Christopher Thorndyke in this story. Sue me.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was another day, another large set of chores for Sonic the Hedgehog as he sped around the house trying to earn some extra free time for himself. In the back of his mind though, he knew that his efforts would be in vain. His only free time would be for about 1 hour on Sundays, like it has always been, if he could finish preparing lunch fast enough (which was highly unlikely; these people EAT). This is one of the things that his stepfather, Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman, as Sonic called him in his _journal_) told him when he first arrived at the then-promising house.

"Shadow, Silver, I have a very interesting tidbit of information for you," Robotnik reported, tossing an envelope sporting an elaborately designed seal on one of the very few empty spaces on the dinner table. Shadow and Silver quickly started to fight over who should open the envelope and read the letter.

Robotnik sweatdropped. "_I_ have the letter you idiots!"

The quarreling brothers froze, and then sat down in their respective seats, pretending nothing had happened. Sonic however, was trying to hold in his laughter from his spot in front of the stove.

"Ouch!" The blue blur turned to find out what made impact with the back of his head. It was a chicken bone, scraped clean.

"Hurry up with the meal!" a muffled voice roared. 'Probably Eggman,' Sonic presumed with a grimace as he delivered the freshly made food to the dining table.

"So, how about that letter?" Sonic asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"Nobody asked _you,_" Shadow growled, but nevertheless Robotnik held up the letter to his face to read.

"Well, what does it say?" Silver impatiently inquired.

Robotnik flashed a wicked grin. "Apparently it is an invitation to a ball. King Chris and Queen Helen, the fair rulers of our land, desire a reasonable suitor for their lovely daughter, Amy Rose."

At the mention of the princess's name, Shadow and Silver donned dreamy eyes and faraway looks on their faces, no doubt thinking the same thing about the girl.

Shadow abruptly raised his fist. "I declare that we are attending this ball!"

"Yeah!" Silver agreed.

Just then, Sonic emerged from the kitchen, juggling two serving dishes in his hands. He had overheard their conversation, and as he rested the scrumptious-looking desserts on the table, he commented, "Sweet. Can I go too?"

All became silent as everyone in the room's eyes locked on Sonic. Sonic glanced up at Shadow and Silver's blank facial expressions, and Robotnik's smirking face. "What?" Sonic asked, thoroughly confused. "It was just a question, jeez." All of a sudden, Shadow and Silver erupted wildly into laughter. Startled, Sonic's eyes whizzed around the room before settling on Robotnik's ever-growing smirk. Sonic also observed a twinkle in the human's eyes. "What?" Sonic implored, exasperated. "What's so funny?"

Robotnik turned to Sonic's other brothers. "Would you boys be so kind as to depart in order for Cinderello and me to have a private discussion? You both have already finished your meals, and perhaps it is in your best interests to make preparations for the big day."

Shadow smirked. "Of course, Doctor."

"Yeah Shadow, let's go!" Silver exclaimed with an uncharacteristically substantial amount of enthusiasm. He seized Shadow's arm and dragged him from the room, Shadow protesting all the way.

Robotnik watched them leave with amusement, and then, dropping his smirk, turned to Sonic. "No."

Sonic blinked. "No what-"

"No, you cannot attend the ball."

"Oh," Sonic said. Than his brain caught up with him. "Wait, what? Why not?"

"Because you cannot."

"But I want to."

"Do you seriously believe I am going to allow you to go to such an event wearing such degrading clothing?"

"Then get me some better clothes!"

"You don't deserve better clothes!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

Sonic and Dr. Robotnik stared each other down for a long time. In fact, their glares were so intense that guaranteed that if anything was placed between their gazes, it would most likely spontaneously combust.

It was Sonic who finally turned around, facing the kitchen. "Fine, have it your way, _Eggman_," he muttered, and he proceeded to clean the table, wash and dry the dishes, and rush up to his room in five seconds flat, leaving a blinking Robotnik still sitting at the table.

A long time ago, when Sonic was just a toddler, his mother died. In her will, it stated that Sonic was to be entrusted with her greatest treasure: an emerald pin. It was special mostly because it glows a radiant sky blue. Sonic had guarded it with his life, which resulted in him being carted off to three different orphanages, and it stayed with him even through the start of his horrid life at -no, _Eggman's _place when he was eight. No one else knew of the pin; if Silver or Shadow or Eggman found out about it they would surely take it away under the claim that it was 'too good for him,' and then sell it, as it looked extremely expensive. Sonic did not want that to happen, as the emerald pin was his comfort; the only thing keeping him sane. Actually, right now he was using his comforting glow to keep himself from doing something drastic, like bursting into tears or something. While sitting on his "bed" (a huge, scratchy bag full of straw) in his bedroom (aka the attic), Sonic felt all of his earlier agitation and frustration and sadness gradually be washed away, and a form of tranquility take its place.

As Sonic was finally able to close his eyes in relaxation for the first time in about two weeks, his ears detected the sound of someone ascending the ladder that linked the ground floor and his room together. He quickly clenched his fist around the pin, ignoring the way it stabbed his skin, and situated his leg so it covered his fist. Sonic watched apprehensively as Eggman's bald head peeked through the opened floor hatch. His thick glasses found Sonic's emerald eyes as the two engaged in another stare down. However, this one was different. Sonic began to feel wary as he realized that Eggman's stare was…just that. A stare. A blank stare that seemed to have no emotion behind it.

Just as Sonic was contemplating jumping out the window, Eggman abruptly ducked his head and slid his obese self back down the ladder. Upon his retreat, Sonic sighed in relief and collapsed, landing on his side on his bed. For extra precautions, he placed his memento back into its hiding spot in a box below an old floorboard under his bed. Just as he was about to slip into dreamland, he was jarred back to reality by a sound he was getting tired of hearing.

"Cin-der-ell-o!"

"Get down here, you lazy slowpoke!"

Rolling his eyes and sighing in sadness, he swung his feet to connect with the floor. Grabbing the sewing kit he suspected he needed, Sonic jumped down to the ground floor to endure another day of "heck on Earth."


End file.
